Lorry (My True Fursona)
This is based off totally of me and is owned by Angelinatheballerinapup. Personality She is friendly and kind tho a bit shy. It takes awhile for her to make friends. She loves to help others, She is a rule freak and if anything doesn't go her way she gets bossy. Tho the others stop her before she goes to far. Appearance She is a mix breed. She has red and wavy fur with blond highlights in her fur. Her ears are floppy and she has a fluffy tail She has turquoise and sliver flower glasses . Also has blue eye's and a purple collar with a tag that has a medical alert symbol and it explains it tells them what to do in a emergency. Bio She had quite the past in her life. She was premature when she was born. After a few weeks her parents new something was wrong with her she wasn't growing. The doctors miss diagnosed her over and over. The doctors wouldn't let her and her parents go to a different hospital for a another diagnosed. She when ever she was sick she got super sick and sometimes even on the verge of dying. After 3 years the doctors let her and her parents go do a different hospital and finally got he right diagnosed with two dissabitly called 18p- and HypopituitarismIt means her immune system doesn't work. She takes medication therapy to get her immune system to work and always will. Despite her paste she is usually a happy pup. She tries her best to overcome it. She is a Christian and Jesus helps her in her difficulties Family Jocko younger brother Wenny: Mom Colm: Dad Stories she's in Pups and the Stove Incident Friends Huckleberry Kate Bear Mudd Tommy (HERO Fursona) Tamashii my true fursona) Fears Heights Getting serious hurt Balls/Flying object that is close to her head (I know its a silly fear) Getting stung by a bee's Trivia Birthday: July 1 Due to her having problem with her eye's she doesn't know where how far things are she can't drive so..it kinda makes her upset when people talk about driving. She is a super light sleeper and anything wakes her up which really annoys her. She is Lactose Intolerant. Tho she can have some dairy. She is allergic to lemon grass She is a Christian. Even tho she is disabled she try's to not get in the way of her life. She has a crush Jabin (Despite were not dating we both want to me but some issues make it impossible in real life) Cause of her disability she doesn't want kids/pups she wants to adopt instead. The bio is true. That was my past. She has trouble saying no to a friend She gets sea sick on the boat She also gets car sick if the roads are really twisty Gallery medical alert symbol.gif|This is my medical alert symbol for my bracelet but its not red. Lorry.png|Lorry drawn by Sonicthefox19 Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Fursona Category:Dog Category:Characters Category:Fursonas Category:Disabled Pup Category:Christian Pup Category:Christian pup __FORCETOC__ Category:Christian pups Category:Owned by Angelinatheballerinapup Category:Female Pup Category:Female pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon pup Category:Puppies Category:Adult Pup Category:Adult animals Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Category:Girl pup Category:Adult Dog Category:Grown up animals Category:Grown up